deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 7 Horror Movie warriors vs Creepypasta warriors
No title card for this one, but anyways season 3 has reached the finale! 2 different forms of horror collide. Who will terrify who? Who will win? Who will die? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing horror's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Creepypasta warriors The rake.jpg|The Rake Slender Man.png|Slenderman Jeff.jpg|Jeff the killer Goatman.jpg|Goatman Horror movie warriors Jason voorhees.jpg|Jason Vorhees FreddyKrueger.jpg|Freddy Kruger Pinhead.png|Pinhead Leatherface 1974.jpg|Leatherface Michael Myers Halloween 4.jpg|Michael Myers Voting/battle information The battle will take place in a forest with a river and several clearings. When voting compare warriors like this: Slenderman vs Pinhead, Jeff the killer vs Micheal Myers, The Rake vs Freddy Kruger, The Snow monster vs Jason Vorhees, and Goatman vs Leatherface. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/11/2013. Battle Horror movies Creepypasta FIle:Black2.PNG I walk through the woods carefully. I have the feeling someone…something is following me. I approach a car and quickly notice a note on top of it. I lifted it and read “He follows.” Beneath a drawing of a figure in a suit stood in-between two trees. I blinked and noticed the man was faceless, and several black tentacles appeared to be attached to his back. I shoved the paper into my pocket and lifted the hood of the car. *sigh* the vehicle had no engine, I had to resume walking. I heard a sound a turned and saw someone emerge from a nearby bush. I lifted my flashlight slowly seeing the man in a suit. I lifted it slowly to meet his eyes, nothing was there. An empty face stared at me and took a single step out of the bush. I panicked and immediately ran from the truck. “SOMEONE! ANYONE!” I yelled into the night, desperately hoping for help. I suddenly tripped on a stone. I managed to get back to my feet, exhausted. I expected to fall under my own weight but first I turned behind myself, seeing if the…the thing was still following me. I saw movement in nearby bushes. My eyes widened and I quickly lifted the stone I tripped on, readying to throw it. Before throwing a voice called out “Hello?” I lowered my arm and replied “Hey.” Out came a man holding a large staff. “Were you yelling?” asked the man. I responded “Yeah..your…your human right?” The figure laughed. “At the moment I am.” Replied the man. I stepped back as a paper blew past me. I lifted it to see a man mixed with a goat wielding an axe. Above read “He has friends…” I realized it was the same hand writing as the previous note. I looked up and saw the man lift the staff, revealing an axe head not previously viewable. His face suddenly shifted, as did his legs. Slowly, two large horns immerged from his head and his feet exploded out of his shoes, changing into hooves. “But not anymore.” Said the Goatman. I turned to run but my vision immediately turned to static. I fell to the ground, in front of another piece of paper. It read “They have enemies.” With a man in a hockey mask on it. My vision turned to static and as I lifted my head up I saw him, I saw the Slenderman. Suddenly an arrow pierced his chest. The Slenderman calmly took the arrow out of his chest and tossed it aside. Suddenly, a chain slams Slenderman from his side, sending him flying into a tree. Pinhead walked towards Slenderman, but the elusive man was no longer there. I turned on my side to see the Goatman’s axe collide with Jason’s machete. Goatman kicked Jason but did little to the masked murderer. Suddenly, Jason flew back words. The snow monster rushed towards the downed man, who got to his feet fast enough to slash overhead with his machete. Snow blocked it with his claws then kicked Jason back. He rushed forward and thrusted his right claw into Jason, then his left. Jason looked down at the monster and kicked it; the beast’s claws were covered in blood. Snow got to his feet but before he could react, Jason slammed his machete down onto the creature. The Rake stalked Pinhead, slowly approaching from behind. Rake readied his claws and continued his approach. He swiped at Pinhead, who disappeared in a cloud of dust. The Rake looked around confused and spotted Freddy. Freddy hurled hellfire at Rake but it was easily dodged. As the Rake got close, Freddy teleported behind the flames. The Rake turned but could the intense light rendered his night vision useless. The Rake heard a loud noise nearby. Turning he saw Leatherface bringing down his chainsaw. The Rake quickly rolled to the side to avoid the blade. Leatherface raised his chainsaw once more as the Rake ran by, leaping over the blade and leaving a claw wound on Leatherface’s cheek. Suddenly, a massive axe sliced off one of Leatherface’s arms. Goatman grinned as he sliced with his axe once more, sending Leatherface’s head flying. Suddenly, Goatman erupted into hellfire. Kruger laughed “I love roasted goat.” Suddenly he heard movement and turned, swiping his claw at the Rake. The Rake ducked and thrusted his right claw into Freddy’s gut. Freddy screamed in pain as the Rake tore out the claw and slashed with his left claw. The Rake repeated the process for several minutes until Freddy is nothing but a bloody mess. The Rake looked up to see Goatman on the ground motionless, consumed by hellfire. The sounds of screams draw Jeff closer to the forest, eager to find more victims. Myers as well is drawn to the screams and encounters Jeff. Jeff immediately rushes forward with his knife as Myers calmly walks towards him, raising his knife for a thrust. Jeff quickly ran by, ducking under Myers’ thrust and slashed at his leg, hardly doing damage to the murderer. Myers turned as Jeff tackled him and stabbed his knife into Myers chest. “Shh, go to sleep.” Said Jeff. Myers lifted his own knife to Jeff’s surprise and thrusted it into the madman’s throat. Myers got to his feet and coughed. He continued to cough as several tentacles lifted him off of his feet. Slenderman threw Myers at Jason, who was crushed under the weight of his ally. Both men got to their feet when Slenderman took control of Myers mind. Myer turned to Jason and thrusted his knife into his shoulder. Jason, angered by the traitor, responded by hitting him with the machete’s handle. Before Michael could recover, Jason sliced deep into him with his machete. He then grabbed the man and threw him into the river. Jason turned and was tackled to the ground by the Rake. The Rake plunged his left claw deep into Jason’s throat, he plunged his right claw into his eyes. The Rake tore out his blood covered claws and turned to see Pinhead confront Slenderman. Pinhead slammed a chain at Slenderman’s chest, but he teleported away before getting hit. Pinhead suddenly began to cough uncontrollably. Slenderman took his chance and teleported behind him and lifted him with his tentacles. However Pinhead’s body became mere dust in Slenderman’s grip. Confused Slenderman turned as a massive chain slammed into his head. Pinhead readied a hook and turned in time to slash the Rake’s throat as it lunged. Slenderman teleported in front of Pinhead, who teleported away and striked Slenderman from behind with a hook. Slenderman turned and punched Pinhead in his face then lifted him with tentacles and threw him into a tree. Slenderman suddenly was surrounded by Pinheads. He looked around as all lifted a chains and he teleported away from the copies. Slenderman and Pinhead continued their battle for hours with both warriors slowly draining none another’s energy. Pinhead smashed Slenderman repeatedly with chains until Slenderman disappeared. Pinhead stood up and turned to see a tentacle pierce his heart. Out of 1,000 battles Expert's opinion This fight was very close, but the creepypasta warriors barely snatched victory. Slenderman had a larger varity of abilties then Pinhead, and he could both teleport and time travel, Pinhead could only teleport. Freddy has only slightly better durabilty then a human, add to that is cowardness and the animal like Rake could cut him to shreds with his longer claws. Goatman was able to top Leatherface thanks to his main weapon having the ability to get an instant kill. Micheal Myers had better durabilty and sanity then Jeff, giving him a major advantage over his younger foe. Jason had better durabilty and long range attacks allowing him to engage the snow monster whenever he wants. In the end however, the creepypasta warriors would work better as a team then the horror movie warriors, which is why the got the win here. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts Category:Battles